boxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Jaramillo
Stephanie "Golden Girl" Jaramillo (born May 18, 1982 in Albuquerque, New Mexico) is a former professional boxer. She has been inducted into the Amateur Athletic World Hall of Fame Museum for Outstanding Boxing Achievement. Childhood Stephanie "Golden Girl" Jaramillo is a native of the South Valley located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. She became attracted to boxing from seeing a Mike Tyson fight at her grandparents’ house. In her adolescence Jaramillo sparred neighborhood kids, but her father would not allow her to train at boxing until he had seen a female boxing bout on TV, which finally happened when Jaramillo was 14.Stephanie Jaramillo. 21 October 2006. WomenBoxing.com. Accessed 2007-05-08. She had her first amateur fight two and a half months later (a knockout). Early career Jaramillo had over 40 amateur bouts. She won the junior division in the New Mexico state amateur championships in 1996 and 1997. In 1998 she won a silver medal in the junior division of the Women's National Championships. She placed in two other competitions in 1999, and achieved a gold medal in the 1999 Everlast National PAL Championships, defeating future pro boxers Andrea Nelson and Kelly Whaley, both by 5-0 decisions. In 2000, she competed in dual meets on the USA Women's Amateur Boxing Team, once against Canada, and twice against Russia. She earned a silver medal in all three meets. Highlights of Jaramillo’s amateur career: *1996 – State Champion-Junior Division *1997 - State Champion – Junior Division *1997 – Junior Olympics Champion *1997 – Silver Gloves Champion – Junior Division *1997 – Golden Gloves Champion – Junior Division *1998 – State Champion – Junior Division *1998 – Junior Olympics Champion *1998 – Silver Gloves Champion- Junior Division *1998 – Silver Gloves Champion – Junior Division *1998 – Golden Gloves Champion – Junior Division *1998 – Women’s National Championships-Junior Division, Silver Medalist *1999 – Everlast Women’s National Championships – Open Division, Bronze Medalist *1999 – Ringside Women’s National Golden Gloves – Open Division, Silver Medalist *1999 – Everlast National PAL Championships – Open Division, Gold Medalist (Defeated, now pro-boxers, Andrea Nelson and Kelly Whaley, both 5-0 decision) *2000 – Everlast Women’s Nationals – Bronze Medalist *2000 – USA vs. Canada – Silver Medalist *2000 – USA vs. Russia Dual – Silver Medalist (Nov. 15) *2000 – USA vs. Russia Dual – Silver Medalist (Nov. 17) As an amateur Stephanie's strength trainer was Koeth Jardine Professional career Jaramillo made her pro debut on June 29, 2002. She had seven professional bouts. On December 3, 2004, she fought Sumya Anani, who at the time held the WIBA, IFBA, IBA, and GBU titles. Jaramillo went the distance but lost by decision. Retirement Jaramillo announced her retirement on May 10, 2005. She remains active in boxing management and training. She was inducted into the Amateur Athletic World Hall of Fame Museum for Outstanding Boxing Achievement. Jaramillo is Vice President of her family company, AmeriStar Construction, Inc. She says, "If not for the sweat and tears and hard work of my mother and father, the company would not be where it is today." Now President Ricky Jaramillo, his wife Angela Jaramillo, and Stephanie run the business. Outside of the ring With her clean cut, feminine image, Jaramillo has become a youth spokes-person for the “Jump Rope for Heart”, having participated for five years with the local community. She also speaks at local schools on career days, telling students to “Stay Off Drugs, “Eat Healthy, and to “Always Follow Your Dreams”. She is happily married and lives a private life outside of the ring. Stephanie recently promoted her first boxing show at the Santa Ana Star Casino in Bernalillo, NM. The local news media billed it as a major success. An all female boxing card is in the works for her second show. Professional record at a glance 2002 *June 28, 2002 - Santa Ana, Bernalillo, NM - Martha Flores - TKO 2 *March-15-2002- Acoma Angie Poe UD 4 2003 *May-23-2003 - Albuquerque - Mimi Palfy TKO 1 *August 26-2003- Albuquerque Holly Holm Majority Decision 4 *October-3-2003- Albuquerque Holly Holm DRAW 6 2004 *February 24, 2004, Bernalillo, NM Imelda Arias UD 6 *December 3, 2004 - Kansas City, MO Sumya Anani UD 10 WIBA World Jr. Welterweight title Notes References * Golden Girl Promotions * Golden Girl Boxing Official Site * Women's Boxing Archive Network * New Mexico Boxing * Eastside Boxing * Women Boxing * External links * http://www.ggboxing.com - Official Website Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:American women boxers Category:Orthodox boxers